Detrás de una traición
by Rous Black
Summary: En medio de la oscuridad, una traición será descubierta por Lord Voldemort. Todos tenemos una razón para nuestras acciones, pero, ¿Cuál fue la de Regulus Black?


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto los inventados por mí.

"**Detrás de una traición"**

_El muy infeliz pensaba que podría engañarle. _

_A él._

_El mago más grande de todos los tiempos. _

_Iluso. _

_Podría engañar a su hija. ¿Pero a él? Estúpido._

_"Black tenía que ser"_ murmuró mientras un olor a salitre penetraba en él, recordándole la última vez que había acudido a ese lugar.

_Descendiente de una ancestral familia de estúpidos, empezando por sus padres: Walburga y Orion, y terminando con su hermano mayor. El más listo de la familia, al fin y al cabo, resultó ser la oveja "blanca" de la familia "negra". Se unió a la apestosa orden que "lo detendría"- _pensó con burla-_ dirigida por Albus Dumbledore, un mago que muy en el fondo respetaba por la sabiduría que poseía, un gran aliado, pero desaprovechado por defender a los hijos de muggles y su ignorancia con respecto a las verdaderas fuente de poder que podía brindar la magia._

Allí, en lo alto del acantilado, veía las enormes piedras negras que tapaban el camino de las olas que colisionaban contra ellas, a su vez que dejaban un leve rastro de espuma. Descendió por las rocas con facilidad gracias a su varita mientras fijaba sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, en la inmensidad del lago.

_Su hija._

_No era su hija biológica, pero la educó como tal._

_Cuando volvió al orfanato donde se "crió" cuando era pequeño y vio a la niña apartada de los demás mientras algunos la miraban con temor, le recordó a él mismo. Cuando la niña le prestó atención y lo miró por primera vez a los ojos se sorprendió de ver su misma mirada devolviéndosela, con suficiencia y aburrimiento. Tal como él. No dudo en llevársela. Tendría a su propia discípula que podría pasar perfectamente por su hija, la educaría haciendo que todo el mundo la temiera por ser quien es y más aún por su inteligencia._

_Al principio lo miraba con desconfianza, y siguió igual hasta varios años después. No le tenía confianza, pero agradecía con la mirada la enseñanza que le proporcionaba. Era astuta, fría y orgullosa, digna de llevar su apellido y el de sus antepasados. Odiaba a los sangre sucia, se creía y era mejor que los demás y lo demostraba al lograr crear pavor entre los demás. Los mortífagos le temían, no tanto como a él, pero se asustaban de ella tanto como de la muerte misma, se estremecían al pronunciar su nombre, de igual modo a como pasaba conmigo. En su caso todo el mundo mágico, excepto algunos miembros de la orden del fénix, temblaban ante el hecho de pronunciar su nombre. Pocos lo conocían, ya que nunca dejaba supervivientes, su mismo nombre lo indicaba, Perséfone _"la que lleva la muerte".

_¿Quién no estaría orgulloso de que su hijo siguiera sus pasos?_

_Él lo estaba. Hasta que apareció ese Black. El pequeño que seguiría los pasos de su familia, ya que el mayor no estaba para la labor. El mismo que acabaría muerto esa noche por intentar acabar con él. El muy ingrato se "enamoró" de su hija. Y lo que más le sorprendió, que su hija le correspondía._

_Odiaba el amor. Albus Dumbledore decía que era la magia más poderosa. Era mentira. El amor nos hace débiles. Y eso era en lo que su hija se había convertido. Débil. Debía acabar con el que la hacía débil. Y más tarde con ella. No le gustaba la idea, pero ella misma se lo había buscado._

Había llegado a los escalones que le conducían a la cueva donde había guardado una parte de su alma. No se sorprendió al comprobar que la apertura en donde yacía el guardapelo se encontraba abierta, dándole paso al gran lago negro repleto de inferis creados por él mismo .

_Se habían "enamorado". Y la única manera que podían estar juntos era matándome a mí. Le intrigaba como Black había descubierto la existencia de los Horcruxes y más aún la ubicación de uno. Perséfone no se lo había dicho, pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando le dije donde se dirigía su "amado". Tenía que felicitar a Bellatrix por haber cumplido su papel de espía perfectamente. El chico encontraría la muerte, por supuesto. Podía beberse la poción e incluso coger el guardapelo y quedar medio muerto y escapar con la ayuda de Perséfone. Pero ésta no pensó que él la pillaría y averiguara sus planes. Iría y acabaría con la agonía que estaría sufriendo el menor de los Black. Ya vería que haría con su hija. ¿Matarla? Era traición lo que había hecho, pero serían muchos años desperdiciados en su educación. Se hubiera sentido orgulloso de que hubiera utilizado al joven Black para terminar con él y ser ella la más temida, incluso que él mismo, habría demostrado ser una digna heredera de Salazar Slytherin, pero demostró que no lo era al rebajarse al sentimiento del amor. Por supuesto nunca hubiera logrado matarle, pero por intentarlo tan solo, para adquirir más poder, le hacía sentirse orgulloso. La vigilaría más de cerca, claro está. Un aprendiz nunca mataría a su maestro, o al menos ese sería su caso. Pero no sabía como ella tomaría la muerte de Black. Ahora demostraría si en verdad podía llevar su apellido o no._

El sonido de una pequeña barca deslizándose por el agua negra del lago le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Sin dificultad alguna subió a ésta dirigiéndose a terminar con el muchacho que había tirado años de educación y formación, de un ser similar a él, por la borda.

_¿La mataría? ¿La dejaría con vida? ¿Qué hacer con ella? Creía conocerla después de haberla creado con sus ideales y pensamientos, pero después de lo ocurrido no sabía cómo podría reaccionar con la muerte del muchacho._

Llegó rápidamente a la pequeña isleta dónde se encontraba el horcruxe, tendido en el suelo yacía el cuerpo agonizante de Regulus Black. Fue hacía la vasija y se contentó de comprobar que el guardapelo estaba en ella con restos de la poción. _"Nadie podría coger el guardapelo nunca con tan magnífica poción" _pensó. Metió su mano en el bolsillo sacando de éste una pequeña poción en miniatura que agrandó con un simple hechizo dejando el bote del tamaño de la vasija. Levitó la poción y la volcó sobre el guardapelo que quedó sumergido, otra vez, en un líquido verde esmeralda que emitía pequeños brillos fluorescentes. Desapareció el frasco de la poción en el aire, y se acercó al cuerpo de su ex mortífago que lo miraba con odio.

-Has sido un imprudente al intentar matarme y sobretodo viniendo a buscar un horcruxe.-siseó el Lord. El muchacho no le contestó, tan sólo lo miraba con odio y temor.- Estás débil y la poción no menguará.-recalcó.- Pero en un rato aliviaré el sufrimiento que debes estar sintiendo.-inquirió al ver sus muecas.

-Magnífica poción.-musitó.- Te mata lentamente- explicó.- Tienes ansiedad, quieres agua, la del lago te matará.-explicó orgulloso de sí mismo.- Sientes como si miles de cuchillos penetraran por tu garganta, como si alguien te presionara tu estómago mientras que tu corazón se hincha por el efecto de la poción. Pequeñas serpientes se deslizan por el interior de tu organismo. Y ahora, la única manera de que esta tortura finalice es calmando tu sed, pero jamás llegaras al lago, y aunque lo hicieras y tu sed desapareciera, acabaras muerto de igual manera. Una de mis tantas mejores creaciones, sin lugar a duda.-aclaró con suficiencia.

-No voy a torturarte hasta que mueras-razonó el Lord al ver la cara del chico a la espera de la tortura.- Esta es una de las razones por la que el amor nos hace débiles.-justificó.- No puedes ver como a la persona a la que amas le hacen daño.-pudo notar como el chico empezaba a respirar con dificultad, con un brillo de ira y dolor en los ojos.-Tranquilo.-Dijo Voldemort.- No será tu caso, puesto que Perséfone ya está muerta.-mintió.

La reacción del chico no tardó en reaccionar. Hacía vanos intentos en levantarse e intentaba sacar su varita del bolsillo mientras gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

-No pierdas el tiempo, en breves momentos estarás muerto.-espetó Voldemort aburrido.

_El amor. Un vínculo terrible, aquel que no los debaja vivir el uno sin el otro. En este caso les ciega la venganza. Black no podría hacer nada contra él por el estado en el que se encontraba, y aunque estuviera bien, el resultado sería el mismo. Con Perséfone sería interesante, vería su capacidad. No tenía intención alguna en pelear contra ella, pero ya no sabía que esperar. Estaría dispuesto a perdonarla, claro está después de inculcarle un castigo._

_Le intrigaba muchísimo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Le sería indiferente? ¿O intentaría matarlo?_

-Algún día alguien acabará contigo.-dijo dificultosamente Regulus mientras vomitaba un charco de sangre.

-No me digas.-espetó éste.

_La situación le aburría. Pero se quedaría hasta que Black muriera. Debía cerciorarse que terminaba en el fondo del lago con el ejército de inferís_.

Allí tirado en el suelo de la isla, agonizando mientras el dolor lo carcomía, intentó levantarse apoyándose en el gran pedestal que aguantaba la vasija con la poción y el guardapelo, con esperanzas de volcarlo. El Lord no hizo nada al ver las intenciones de éste, sabía que no lograría nada, sólo terminaría agotarse más y perder la poca energía que lo mantenía vivo.

-Pierdes el tiempo.-terció su antiguo amo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se dejó caer al pie del pedestal y escupió otro charco de sangre mientras su rostro caía encima de él impidiéndole ver.

_La mejor poción que había inventado nunca. Lástima haberla utilizado con él.-_un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_Vino aquí. -_pensó sonriendo.-_ Su aura es inconfundible. Noto la magia que la rodea, oscura. Puedo notar su ira desde donde se halla. Lo ama.. Sino, no vendría hasta allí. La muerte se la llevaría entonces._

El agua del lago se evaporo rápidamente mientras los inferís caían al fondo ahora completamente seco.

A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar la figura de la chica que manejaba la varita como si de una batuta se tratara. Tal y como él le enseñó. No se sorprendió al ver aparecer en el aire una gran serpiente de fuego que quemó a todos los inferís que se encontraban en el lago convirtiéndolos en polvo.

Sin pudor alguno la chica comenzó a caminar por el fondo de lo que había sido el lago, pisando el resto de los inferís. De lejos pudo vislumbrar la ira de los ojos marrones oscuros que tanto se parecían a los suyos en el pasado.

Al llegar a la isleta lo miró con un deje de temor y frialdad. Miro a su alrededor hasta identificar el cuerpo de Regulus que yacía sobre el charco de sangre.

-¡No! ¡No!-la oyó gritar mientras corría hacía el cadáver-¡Regulus!-llamó en vano mientras dejaba caer su varita y limpiaba con la manga de su túnica la cara ensangrentada del ex mortífago.

-**Pero padre…-**musitó la chica.- **¡Yo le amaba!-**terció.- **¡Yo le amaba!-**repitió su hija con dolor en su voz.

-**Una mujer puede conocer a muchos hombres,** Perséfone-empezó Lord Voldemort.- **pero tiene un solo padre y un solo nombre, si los pierde se pierde a ella misma. Y tú eres una…**Slytherin. Y eso significa el ser ejemplo de tu linaje. El poder siempre ha sido nuestra meta. Y tu aquí, consumiéndote, vendiéndote ante el amor, aquel sentimiento que solo los débiles aceptan. Un insulto, eso es lo que es has logrado ser.

La chica abrazó el cuerpo de Regulus mientras gruesas lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sientes?-preguntó Voldemort a su hija la cuál cada vez apretaba más fuerte el cuerpo del muchacho contra sí.

-Odio.-murmuró fijando su vista en un punto indefinido.

-¿Qué más?-volvió a preguntar impaciente sacando su varita.

-Dolor.-respondió entrecortadamente.-Mucho dolor. Demasiado dolor.-sollozó para vergüenza de su padre.

-Yo te calmaré el dolor.-Dijo Lord Voldemort con pesadumbre acariciando la cabeza de ésta.

Cogió su varita y en un susurro poco audible le lanzó la maldición imperdonable que acabó en un santiamén con su vida. La chica cayó encima del cuerpo de su amado.

-Duerme mi pequeña-Murmuró Lord Voldemort.

**-- -- --*Fin*-- -- --**

Nadie nunca supo del porqué Regulus Black traicionó a Lord Voldemort. He aquí una "posible", aunque poco probable, explicación.

Como podréis deducir Voldemort volvió a recrear el escenario de la cueva para proteger el Horcruxe, lo que éste no sabía que el Horcruxe era el falso puesto que Kreacher se llevó el verdadero.

--**--

En negrita: Pertenece a la película de Los Borgia. A partir de esa frase nació la idea del fic.

Si queréis más adelante puedo escribir la historia de Regulus y Perséfone, esto sería como el prefacio. Pero no lo garantizo, todavía debo continuar las otras.


End file.
